Unwanted and Forgotten
by fusion721
Summary: the killer cursed the five children into being stuck in all the animatronics. to serve him forever... that is until he got caught. now the gang will do what ever it takes to find there killer. but there's a problem they don't know what there killer looked like or their name. Dark entity's loom in the shadows for our newest security guard, Literally.


**Unwanted And Forgotten -**

**Chapter I -How It AllStarted**

_"I don't see cute, I see a Badass" Renee-Moonveil on DA. Picture name " Michelle B. Schimidt: On custom Night 4/20"._

_5 years ago_

_Dakota walked along a small path in the woods, holding a portable radio._

_"All right Mike, what are we looking for again?" Dakota asked, he didn't have a clue as to where to look for one of Mike's lost animals._

_"My pig. The one that we somehow lost track of in 2 seconds flat," Mike stated over the radio._

_Dakota was quite irritated by that 'we' remark. Any time they did anything, something went wrong and it was always both their faults. "What do you mean 'we'?! You're the one who let him out!Not me. You!" He shouted to the radio._

_He was quite royally ticked, which is what usually happened whenever they had this sort of argument._

_"Okay, okay jeez. No need to have a spaz attack, alright?It was all my fault, happy now?" Mike replies through the radio._

_"I is happy now." Dakota clucked in his best retard voice._

_Mike didn't reply._

Maybe he's still laughing about my 'retard' voice? _He thought to himself._

_Dakota walked for a long while, still wondering why Mike hadn't replied back yet, when he heard a very loud squeal come from the distance._

_"I have a bad feeling about this..." Dakota quoted as he ran as fast as he could towards what sounded uncannily like an animal being mauled by a predator._

_He came upon the horrifying sight of a wolf tearing into Mike's pet pig, Chomper._

Oh crap!

_He mentally shouts as he tried to hide behind a tree._

_The key word here being tried._

SNAP!

_Dakota had stepped on, and broken, a twig. Completely on accident, of course._

_"Shiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee- aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as the wolf charged his fear-frozen form. He had virtually no time before the wolf was upon him, immediately starting to claw and bite his unshielded face, leaving a row of deep gashes where his left eye should be._

_The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was what looked like a robotic wolf's face,with dark and completely black eyes, glowing red in the center, before his world faded away to nothing._

You will never know true pain and suffering

**/^\\\**

Dakota woke up in a cold sweat.

"Cr-crap" he whispered.

He looked towards his clock on far wall in his bedroom, it read 7:47. _Usually the sun would be up by this time, unless it's overcast._

He sighed. "Great the sun's not up yet... but it's the weekend, so I really don't care." he said as he got up to do his morning routine.

Half an hour later Dakota exited the bathroom and walked back to his room in a towel. When he entered he gave a glance around his bedroom. Dakota's room was small, he had a twin-size bed, a small closet, and enough spare room for a desk and an on-the-floor television. You know, those big bulky ones with a 18" by 24" screen, which are surprisingly good for gaming.

His bedroom contained all of that, _plus an_ Xbox 360, a PlayStation 2, a DVD player, a laptop, and quite a few other game consoles and electronics. How he fit them all in his tiny room, nobody will ever know.

Dakota went to his dresser and took out a pair of tan cargo pants, boxers (because that's what men wear, and they don't itch like tightie-whities), a red shirt that said, "I'm not lazy I just enjoy doing nothing", and a black hooded jacket.

Dakota stood at 5' 11", and he considered himself just slightly above average in the height department, he had a mess of neck length brown hair, skin somewhere in between tan and pale, a brown right eye and a muted green left eye with a scar going straight through it from his forehead down to the middle of his cheek. He is 17 years of age.

He donned his clothes and a pair of black converse and walked to the kitchen, where he was greeted by his mom, Wenona Baker.

"Hey Mom, how's your morning?" Dakota asked in a somewhat happy tone as he opened the fridge to get some orange juice.

"Fine, how is finding a job going for you?" she asked, her voice still slightly tired (probably because she hasn't had enough coffee this morning).

Dakota stopped what he was doing and turned towards his mother with a look that somehow managed to say "are you kidding me" and at the same time, show his fear. Most of the jobs that he'd tried to apply for required at least a high school diploma and he was becoming a junior _next year_. He had searched online for various jobs to apply for, but most that he'd found required at least a bachelor's degree, or a GED (whatever _that _was). He knew he wasn't smart enough to graduate early, not to mention that it would take another four years just to get one.

"Not very good," he sighed. "I walked up and down town to find a job yesterday, but either the pay was not to my liking, or I had to be eighteen to work at any of the places I passed. Come to think of it, pretty much _all of_ the jobs around here require you to be eighteen years of older in order to be able to work there."

"Have you tried the internet?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yes, actually. That was the first place I tried looking," he stated as he continued to drink his orange juice.

"Okay, so you've tried the internet, and you're tried walking around and trying to find a job, but have you tried looking through the newspaper?" She asked with a smirk, knowing how he would react.

Que spit take and obligatory facepalm.

His mother's smirk widened.

"Why in the world did I not think of that?!" He howled at his own stupidity, whilst wearing that one face of his that made his mother, and for some strange reason, any other girl, laugh.

"Hahahahah! Sto- hahaha- op that! Oh God, my stomach's starting to hurt," she laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Dakota smirked, knowing full well that face of his would make his mom laugh no matter what... most of the time. He walked to the table, picked up the newspaper, and started scanning through the ads. He instantly figured out that majority of them either had age restrictions, or required skills he didn't have.

"Great. More jobs that I can't do because I lack the skills," Dakota sighed as he set the newspaper down.

Wenona looked at him like he was crazy, and picked up the paper and turned to the next page. She knew Dakota was upset because the family needed the extra money, but Dakota needed it so he had something to do when he's home and while Wenona's out on business trips. He needed a job for something to do during the day (or night), she didn't much care as to which, and for in case Dakota ever got himself a girlfriend. Whenever that will be.

"Did you ever think to turn the page?" she inquired to him while turning the paper towards him to prove a point.

"Oh. Oops. Hehe, sorry," he said as he took the paper and looked at the jobs on the back.

"Let's see here, Cashier- no. DJ- I don't have the faintest clue how to work the equipment. Mechanic- a possible yes, but it says here that it's 5 dollars an hour. Definite nope. Plumber- need job experience for that."

Dakota was at the last of the ads when he spotted his savior.

_**HELP WANTED!**_

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $250 a apply call, 1-888-Faz-Fazzbear._

Dakota couldn't believe it! A job that he could actually do, and it paid well! He couldn't help but think it pretty weird that they would put that warning in there, but whatever.

"Hey, looks like the local pizzeria's hiring and for $250 a week." Dakota says hopeful that his mom won't question what he'd be doing.

"You should call them straight away, so no one can get it before you," she stated simply.

Dakota was astonished that she would forget such an important detail as what he'd be doing, but he didn't want to push his luck. He walked to the phone, picked it up, and dialed the number.

_Ring-ring-ring_

"Uh, hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, may I ask who's calling?" Said the guy on the phone.

Dakota thanked the Gods of the Sacred Sauce and answered, "My name is Dakota Baker, I-I'd like to apply for the night guard position, I-if it's still open?" He asked. To say he was nervous right now was an understatement. This would be his first job, ever! He was sailing in uncharted waters here, and he did _not _like it.

"Why, yes! It most certainly is. Come by within the next hour or so and we'll sort out all that you'll be doing here at Freddy Fazbear's," replied the man whom Dakota could only assume was the manager. That, or one of the other higher ups. Whatever works.

"W-wait, what about seeing my resumé, or my certifications?" Asked Dakota, quite dumbfounded.

"No need, just show up here and we'll give you the nickel tour. Might even put you on the clock for it, what do you say about that eh?" the manager spoke excitedly.

"I would say yes, sir," Dakota replied happily.

Wenona could already tell that Dakota had been hired on the spot, based on what he had been talking about over the phone and the happy mood he was in. Whenever he was in a very happy mood usually something good happened to him, as it is with most people.

"You get the job sweetie?" Wenona asked nicely.

"Yes! Yes I did, and the manager says I have to be there within the next hour so he can show me the ropes," Dakota replied, still incredibly excited about the prospect of work.

"Well I suggest you get going so you can make a good impression," Wenona said as she pushed Dakota out the front door and towards his new job.

**/^\\\**

_Okay, I'm finally here._

Dakota exhaled, exhausted.

The walk was agonizing. Having to walk two whole miles from his house to the pizzeria was very tiring.

Dakota got a good look at the pizzeria. The building looked old and worn, with the exception being areas like the doors and the large sign that hung above the main entrance. The entire building was rectangular, and looked like it had been standing since the Cold War.

Dakota entered the building and took a look around. There were a bunch of kids running around, playing with each other. Another bunch sat with their parents at the tables, watching three animatronics sing songs. The first machine, strumming on a red guitar, was a bluish-purple bunny who wore a black tie. The second wore a top hat and bowtie, it was also holding a microphone. This machine was a brown bear, and seemed to be the leader of the three, most likely the famous "Freddy Fazbear". The last of the robots was a yellow bird, wearing a bib that read "LET'S EAT!", and holding a cupcake on a platter.

He also saw a few hallways that led to different areas of the Pizzeria, and what seemed to be another stage with its curtains closed and a sign in front of it that read "SORRY! OUT OF ORDER" on it. The room he was currently occupying was obviously the party room. Dakota stepped closer to the closed off stage, wondering what was behind the curtains and why the attraction would be out of order.

He approached the attraction and was about to move the curtains when he was interrupted by the familiar voice of the manager.

"You Dakota?" He said.

"Yes sir," said Dakota as he quickly spun around.

"Well, you finally showed up! The job is yours! By the way, the name's Miller. Now that we know each other better, why don't we get started on that tour, eh? Oh! Right after you sign this," the manager said smiling.

Miller produced a form of some sort out of nowhere, whilst simultaneously procuring a pen from a passing employee, and handed both to Dakota.

Dakota read over what looked suspiciously like a contract, twice, and wondered why 'failing to meet work standards by the end of the week, Fazbear Co. has full authorization to terminate your employment' was at the bottom of it, but nonetheless, he signed.

He suddenly felt like someone had done a jig over his grave, and fought down the rising feeling that this whole thing was a _very _bad idea.

"Since you've signed the contract, you are required to work for a full five days before you can quit," Miller sighed out.

Miller led Dakota down one hall to his office as the first place of the tour. Miller's office would have looked just like any other except for the fact that the door looked like it could go ten rounds with a nuclear blast and still be standing,and he got the impression that the windows were much of the same. _He must have thought "bulletproof isn't enough, I need a bunker" when he built this place. At least now I know where all the money goes,_ Dakota thought

"This is my office, and yes, everything here is blast proofed, especially where you're working," Miller said, smirking and giggled silently enough for Dakota not to hear.

The two moved on to the security office. "Now, this here is where you would have been working if it weren't for the hazard of being trapped in there during a power outage, so we're redesigning it for you and our future employees. You have the liberty of patrolling until we get it refitted to our liking; since we managed to get the rest of the place remodeled. We even remodeled the suits for Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy! _Aaand _we ordered a bunch of new animatronics, like Balloon boy, a remodeled and rebuildable Foxy dubbed "The Mangle" by one of our employees, and we even found a female golden Freddy suit down in the basement last week. Somehow," Miller explained, turning a tad confused towards the end.

Miller led Dakota around the pizzeria. Backstage, the kitchen, the prizeroom, the party room, and last but not least, the service room. Dakota was immediately creeped out by all of the spare heads for the animatronics, it looked as though they were glaring death at him with their empty eye sockets.

When Miller led Dakota to the back of the room where there was a large- still sealed- crate. He had a a fairly good guess as to what it contained, from what Mr. Miller had been talking about earlier in the day.

"Since you have a good"- he glanced at his watch- "eleven hours to kill until your shift starts, do you want to help me fix this old Freddy model?" Dakota nodded. "Cool. I'll get the suit off."

**/^\\\**

Dakota looked at the animatronic he and Mr. Miller were just about finished fixing. Both he and Miller's arms were covered with old grease and oil, from replacing the majority of what Dakota had dubbed "Gold"'s parts. "So why does Gold here look like she was stored in a damp basement for the last decade?" Dakota asked as Miller removed some of Gold's hardware.

Miller turned around and gave Dakota a sad smile. "Don't you remember? I've already told you, we found her exactly where you described, in a damp basement. Ours to be more specific. Her little crate was laying in a corner behind a bunch of other boxes. But now she's back," he explained, oddly quiet and reserved.

"Oh, well sorry if I brought up bad memories," Dakota said, a bit ashamed of himself.

"It doesn't matter, so long as she's here with us now. It's a good thing, too, now have the chance to replace everything that was damaged, and get all her hardware up to date," Miller stated happily.

Dakota looked from Miller to Gold as he put the memory card and an upgraded motherboard into her. Miller motioned for Dakota to bring him Gold's new suit parts, "Come on, let's get her put back together."

Once they were finished, they sat Gold on the table and activated her. Gold opened her eyes for the first time in many years, they were almost completely black, with the only other color being her white irises.

She tilted her to the side, staring at the people that had fixed her. "Dakota?" she whispered.

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think, did I do good, bad, grammar issues, etc.**

**Editor's Note: TheDarkOn3 here. This is my first time as an editor, folks! PM me if you find anything that still needs fixing, I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
